


Проверяя воду

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyborgs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Hot Tub, Swearing, Undressing, Unexpected Visitors, Weird Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Вернувшись домой после работы, Ви наткнулась на неожиданного гостя.
Relationships: Adam Smasher/Female V, Adam Smasher/V
Kudos: 2





	Проверяя воду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Testing the Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805274) by [Tealicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealicious/pseuds/Tealicious). 



После долгого дня возвращение домой было для неё благословением.

От которого, впрочем, очень быстро отвлёк тот факт, что входная дверь в её доме была открыта.

Похоже, внутри кто-то находился.

И это было проблемой, поскольку… Ви жила _одна_.

Активировав «богомолы», Ви с осторожностью прокралась в коридор и просканировала гостиную. Как ни странно, поблизости не обнаружилось ничего подозрительного.

Даже Нибблс совершенно спокойно дремал на диване, заняв любимую подушку.

Иногда Ви тоже хотелось стать кошкой, которой насрать на этот мир и его заморочки…

И вдруг сканер уловил движение в направлении террасы.

— Чего, блядь? — негромко выругалась Ви, заметив Адама- _грёбаного_ -Смэшера, расслаблявшегося в её джакузи.

Отключила сканер и осознала, что застыла на месте, безнадёжно пытаясь понять всю абсурдность этой ситуации.

Моргнув в замешательстве, она медленно прошла на террасу, задвигая за собой двери и убирая клинки с тихим шелестом.

Казалось, Адам не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, находясь к ней спиной.

— Слышал когда-нибудь о такой штуке, как предупреждение, Адам? — фыркнула Ви в притворном раздражении, надеясь отвлечь его внимание от созерцания прекрасного вида на город.

— Несомненно, — проворчал он в ответ, и в его голосе отчётливо слышалось напряжение.

— Несомненно, — передразнила Ви его слова. Точнее, слово. Смэшер всегда отличался немногословностью, — а если серьёзно, Адам, ты ворвался в мой дом, чтобы… чтобы искупаться в моём грёбаном джакузи? И всё? — она скрестила руки на груди, всё ещё пытаясь разобраться.

Это точно не сон? Неужели она опять переутомилась и от того бредила? Работать в «Арасаке», ещё и на довольно ответственной должности — это вам не по парку прогуливаться…

— Я пытался связаться с тобой, но ты как обычно, блядь, была недоступна, — рявкнул Смэшер то ли озлобленно, то ли разочарованно. Наверное, со смесью того и другого. Но больше озлобленно, поскольку это было его эмоциональным состоянием по умолчанию.

— У меня была деловая встреча с Дженкинсом, так что я могла пропустить звонок или сообщение, — вздохнула Ви, не сводя глаз с его спины. Джакузи казалось таким миниатюрным по сравнению с габаритами киборга.

Адам что-то пробормотал, но она не смогла разобрать ни слова.

— Не против, если я присоединюсь? Мне хочется отдохнуть после напряжённого рабочего дня, — небрежно бросила Ви, пытаясь не выдать свою нервозность от мыслей о такой близости с ним. Сегодня Адам находился явно в плохом настроении. И это не сулило ничего хорошего.

Смэшер просто махнул ей своей огромной роботизированной рукой в безмолвном приглашении.

Ви медленно направилась к джакузи, по пути избавляясь от предметов одежды: сперва туфли на высоких каблуках, за ними юбка…

Блузка оставалась последней вещью, едва прикрывавшей трусики. Длинные стройные ноги скрыть было нечем, да и не особо хотелось.

Когда Ви остановилась перед джакузи, Адам, расслабленный всего несколько минут назад, теперь окончательно насторожился. Его оптика нацелилась на неё с проницательной точностью… Ви потянулась к верхней пуговице на блузке и обнажила ключицу.

Пуговица за пуговицей — она постепенно открывала вид на упругую грудь, затем на подтянутый живот, округлые бёдра и… тонкое чёрное кружево.

Взгляд у Ви был таким же напряжённым, как и у Смэшера. За это время они не произнесли ни единого слова, следя друг за другом.

Она бросила блузку на пол и осторожно скользнула в горячую пузырящуюся воду, устроившись напротив Адама.

Вот дерьмо, свободного места практически не осталось, заметила она. Они соприкасались коленями, Адам возвышался над ней бронированной скалой. Протяни Ви руку — и коснулась бы его передней пластины… если бы смелости хватило.

— Пузыри кажутся мне… успокаивающими, — наконец произнёс Адам, повернув голову в сторону, явно не привыкший открываться кому-либо. Он редко признавался в наслаждении чем-то другим, кроме ударов по чужим черепам.

Ви удивлённо моргнула, ожидая чего угодно, только не _этого_.

— И… в моём джакузи эти пузыри самые игристые или типа того? Ты ведь мог куда угодно пойти…

— Мне нравится здесь, — он смотрел на неё, когда говорил. Его голос потерял прежнюю резкость. Ви могла поклясться, что теперь слышала что-то ещё. Странную недосказанность.

Конечно, Адам бывал у неё и раньше. Но его визиты отличались краткостью и ни к чему не обязывали. Они обсуждали рабочие вопросы и планы относительно корпорации. И их мнения часто совпадали — вероятно, поэтому Ви до сих пор была жива. Пока Смэшер нуждался в общении с ней.

— А ты… чувствуешь что-нибудь? — внезапно голос Ви стал тихим. Она неловко поёрзала на месте, словно пытаясь увеличить расстояние между ними.

Случайно наткнулась ногой на металлическую конечность Смэшера и зашипела от вспышки боли. Тяжёлое движение воды приблизило её тело к нему, как будто издеваясь.

Она посмотрела на Адама широко раскрытыми глазами и замерла на месте, понимая, что оказалась непозволительно _близко_. Ещё и неудобный вопрос задала. На самом деле она хотела узнать, чувствовал ли он… воду, её взаимодействие с его телом, температуру… а вовсе не о том, что творилось в его сердце.

Впрочем, в глубине души ждала ответа именно на последнее.

Он издал низкий гул, глядя на неё, после чего повисла тяжёлая тишина. Адам обвил металлической рукой талию Ви, притягивая и усаживая к себе на колени.

— Да.

Ви всё ещё не могла заставить себя шевелиться. Тело Смэшера оказалось удивительно приятным, за исключением некоторых неровностей. Его рука крепко держала её за талию.

Она начала задаваться вопросом, медленно погружаясь, проверяя воду и осторожно опуская голову на его нагрудную пластину, сколько людей было в её положении и выжило?

Адам Смэшер был хладнокровным убийцей.

Далёким от ласк и объятий.

Но почему тогда…

В её голове был полнейший беспорядок, как и в сердце, что пропустило удар. Она нервничала, по крупицам осознавая правду.

— Думаю, мне тоже здесь нравится.


End file.
